Attea (Earth-68)
This is the version of Attea that appears on Earth-68. She appears in John Smith 10: Final Fantasy, the John Smith 10 franchise, and the Ryder 10 series. Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Attea is the Captain of the Incursean Pirates, taking command after her daddy, Emperor Milleous is killed. She is the foster sister of Sakura. She tries to raid the Thousand Sunny ship for goods, when the crew fights back. She is defeated and her riches stolen. She also harbors the fugitive Argit. Appearances * Growth and Decay * Zombie Night Dimension 10 (Ben 10) Attea appears in the Ben 10 dimension, where she's possessed by Gaia in an attempt to free her. Once Ben and John free her from the mind control, Attea leaves Earth. John Smith 10: Spacewalker * Incursion (John Smith 10) Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Attea's debut is similar to her return in the canon Omniverse. She leads an Incursean force to conquer Peptos XI, having had successfully captured Queen Rumbletum. John and Elektra interfere, creating a rivalry between Attea and Elektra. After the campaign fails, she ignores orders to retreat and goes after John. She manages to maroon them on Terminus III, and capture the two, but they are rescued by the Crystal Mercenaries. She is reprimanded after that. While complaining about her father, Intellectuary appears and attacks her and Eighteight. Intellectuary overpowers them before the guards come, in which he passively surrenders. Intellectuary becomes a General for the Incursean Empire, and sends Attea with Dr. Psychobos to retrieve Amber Ogia in order to fuel the Conquest Ray. Attea is irritated about the pace, and even more so with John and Elektra intervene. They manage to retreat with enough Amber Ogia to start a war. Attea leads a conquest party onto Aldabra in the Andromeda Galaxy, upset that she has to conquer such remote outposts, away from the action. She is attacked by Tack's squad, and is out maneuvered, forcing their retreat. Attea was with Milleous when Intellectuary summons Kronos to their dimension. She watches Kronos kill Milleous and take control of the Incursean army away from her. Attea organizes a coup to defeat Kronos and take back control, even utilizing the Black Hawks, but her efforts are in vain, as she is crushed. Raff gives her his teleporter so she can escape with her life. Attea retreats to Naboo, where she receives sanctuary from Padmé. John arrives, and offers a peace negotiation. John agrees to help Attea gain back power, in exchange for her military being disable, and giving them a new home planet. John helps her dethrone the newly ruling Jorgen and Sunny. John Smith 10: Omniverse * Tummy Trouble (John Smith 10) * Stranded (John Smith 10) * Evil Gathering * Battle of the Ogia * Knowing Your Enemy * Restoration of Time * Vendetta Revived * Alliance (John Smith 10) * Time Lost * Mad World * Oh Brother, Where Art Thou? * Only Human (John Smith 10) Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Attea appears in the debut of the second series, as Ryder steals from the Incurseans. He kidnaps her to escape, and she is stuck traveling with him. Ryder 10: Wanderer * Raiders of the Lost Planet * Collectimus' Advocate * Big Fat Alien Wedding (Ryder 10) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Incurseans Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:JSXFF Category:John Smith 10 Category:Ryder 10